


Birthday Love

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, RPF, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: This was one of the first one-shots I wrote. Feedback is welcome!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Birthday Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first one-shots I wrote. Feedback is welcome!

Birthdays. You were never really into making a big deal about her birthday. It was just like any other right. As long as you got to spend it with the people you loved most, doing the basic dinner and drinks at your favorite restaurant, you’d be happy. This year however, things weren’t looking up. Almost all of your friends had something else to do that day. Even Tom, your best friend got stuck at work. Somewhere in your heart you had hoped at least he would make it, he knew how to make your day special, and he always had. You were hoping this birthday you would finally gather up the courage to tell him how you really felt about him. But that wasn’t gonna happen.  
Sure all of them called and apologized and you put on a smile and said it wasn’t a big deal anyway, but somewhere deep down you couldn’t help but feel bummed. Things come up, people have priorities right? Well if they do, so do you. You decided that you wouldn’t be alone moping around, spending your birthday on your couch watching stupid rom-coms on your TV. So what if your friends cancelled on you? Fuck them. You would treat yourself, you deserved it!  
So here you were at your favorite bar, on your fifth drink of the night, chatting up with the bartender, Max, who was giving you advice on everything right from how to make perfect sangrias at home to how to over a hangover. He was always nice to talk to. Bartenders usually are, aren’t they?  
You were starting to get tipsy which made you wonder how in the world you were supposed to get home safely. The fact that the bar was right around the corner from your apartment was a plus. But you had a tendency to wander when you got drunk. But today wasn’t about acting responsible, it was about enjoying your day. You could get back to reality tomorrow.  
“Another drink my dear (Y/N)?” Max asked.  
“I really shouldn’t….so I will!” you replied with a big grin, brandishing your now empty glass for him to take and replace with another drink.  
“Alright, one more then I’m cutting you off. You need to get home in one piece” he said.  
“Hey, you’re supposed to make people drink!! You’re not a good bartender” you stuck your tongue out to him in a very un-lady like manner. You finished your drink, checked the time, it was only 10 in the night. You decided to call it a night and settled the tab.  
As soon as you stepped out of the bar, the cool breeze did very little for your now drunk self. Wrapping your jacket tighter around yourself, you managed to stumble your way back to the apartment. Unlocking the door, your two year old cat Loki (It shouldn’t be a surprise that you named your pet after your favorite Marvel character of all time) started walking between your legs, meowing his ass off, looking up at you accusingly.  
“I know I forgot to leave your food out, I’m sorry! Stop giving me shit about it” you said to him, keeping the keys and jacket on the side table. You made your way into the kitchen, stubbing your toe on the island counter and crying out in pain. You put kibbles in Loki’s food bowl and he immediately started gobbling it up. You changed into your pyjamas and decided to raid your fridge to find something to eat. You found a bottle of tequila instead. A couple of shots hurt no one right? Also it was still your birthday for another hour and a half.  
It was about 11:45 pm and you were properly drunk at this point. You were watching re runs of your favorite TV show and were almost dozing off when your doorbell rang. You jolted awake and reached the door almost falling over Loki who got startled by the noise and had decided to bolt towards his hiding spot. “Loki you little shit you almost had me fall on my face!” you screamed at him as you opened the door with a little too much force, and coming face to face with a surprised looking Tom.  
It took you two seconds longer to register he was really standing there with a bouquet of lilies (your favorite) and a bottle of wine. “Heyyy..look..look who decided to show up!!” you said as your face broke into a wide grin and you gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around you and said “I’m apologize for not making it here sooner, but I couldn’t miss seeing you today. Happy birthday love.”  
“Thank you Tom. No one could make it today but I was like “I don’t need anyone” so I treated myself to a wonderful night and had a great time” you said a little too proudly as you both walked into your apartment and plopped down on the couch. Tom felt a pang of guilt in his stomach as you spoke. He should’ve been there to celebrate with you, especially when all of your other friends couldn’t make it.  
“You don’t-don’t have to worry about it. I had a pretty amazing time. And guess what! I got home s-safe and decided to drink some more because why the hell not!” you said as you rest your head on the back of the couch and closed your eyes.  
Loki crept out from behind the couch and jumped up on Tom’s lap. Tom smiled as he scratched Loki under his chin which made him purr before curling up into a ball and closing his emerald green eyes. He liked Tom. Sometimes more than he liked you.  
“I should’ve been here. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten anything (Y/N), I’ll be right back” Tom said, picking Loki up and putting him back on the couch before getting up from the couch and walking into your kitchen. You mumbled something nonsensical with your eyes still closed.  
Tom returned fifteen minutes later with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a small candle sitting on top of it. A little sandwich cake! You giggled at the sweet gesture and blew on the candle before picking up the sandwich and offering it to Tom. He fed it to you instead and in no time the plate was empty. You hadn’t realized how famished you were.  
“Are you sober?” Tom asked. “I’m moderately functional” you replied, empty sandwich plate now lying on the coffee table. You were less drunk at this point but the buzz was present, your inhibitions still pretty far away.  
Tom grabbed your hands in his own and made you look at him before saying, “(Y/N) there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. If I don’t get this out now I probably never will. We’ve known each other for a long time now and I’ve come to realize that I don’t feel so deeply for anyone as I do for you. You really are the most important person in my life. Do you know where I’m getting at? ”.  
You kept quiet for a while looking at him intently before saying, “I’m sorry, I keep getting lost in your eyes, what were you saying?” The alcohol making your otherwise reserved self bolder and a shameless flirt.  
Tom’s cheeks turned a little pink and he laughed generously. Looking at his reaction thought it was a good idea to tease him a bit more. “I’ve managed to make THE Tom Hiddleston blush!! Now that’s something. I’ve never seen you blush. I love it!” You said poking his sides making him laugh some more.  
He suddenly grabbed both your hands and pulled you in his lap. Steadying yourself on his shoulders, you blew your hair away from your face.  
“You haven’t even realized that I just confessed my love for you darling” Tom said slowly inching closer and closer to your face.  
You closed your eyes and felt him kiss you softly. Your hands made their way around his neck as you kissed him back before breaking the kiss abruptly.  
“Wait a minute. I was supposed to say that to you. I had a whole speech prepared before it all went to hell. Not fair! ” you said with a pout. Tom chuckled.  
“Well I’m sorry. You can tell me now, love. I’m all ears”  
“Mmmm. Nah.” you pretended to think.  
“You’re much better with the words. I’d rather show you” you said, getting up from his lap, grabbing his hands and walking back to your bedroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone willing to read a Part 2?


End file.
